dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Daniel Varden
Category:Villains Processing Name:Daniel Varden Codename:None Gender:Male Affiliation: Sinestro corps Powers: Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. Force-field generation:The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Sinestro corpsman's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, Protecting him from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wearer at high speeds An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wearers biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wearer. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously. Energy Constructs:The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of fear. A Sinstro corpsman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Sinstro corpsman is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the mastery of fear of the Sinstro corpsman creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. Instill Fear:The power ring is unique in the base of power,fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only on the direct emotion of fear. This allows them to create the energy constructs of an opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the rings ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to a point of irrational and true horror on the part of the victim. Phasing:The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of fear and the density of the object's molecular structure. Kryptonian charging:Similar to how the light of a Green power ring can be used to create artificial Kryptonite energy to harm a Kryptonian, the yellow energy from the ring can charge the powers of a Kryptonian. Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacra. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. Invisibility & Light Refraction:A ring wielder can render him invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than yellow. Energy Absorption:The ring can absorb and store other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light, although this creates an enormous expenditure of energy. Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Time Travel: Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more mastery of fear it takes. Limited Cellular Regeneration: The ring has an ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Sinstro corpsman can use the ring to minor repair injuries in himself or others. Translation of nearly all languages. Material Alteration: The Sinstro corpsman uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Sinstro corpsman wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Sinstro corpsman is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. Ring Duplication: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. Emergency Beacon: A Sinstro corpsman in distress can use his power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Sinstro corpsman neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Sinstro corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. Mind Alteration:. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. Weakness: Mental Instability Protocol: Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring. Recharge Protocol: the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. This variability ensures that the wearer takes great effort to keep it charged. Vibrational Interference: If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature, so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. Appearance: He is well built standing 6”4. A scar runs over his left eye. Personality: He is quick witted and always has a reply. He has a a very bad temper and will often become angry at the smallest provocation. When he sets his mind to something he will not give up. History: Born in a town ruled by the criminal underground,Daniel and his family lived in consent fear. Finally, when Daniel reached the age of eighteen he decided it was time to stand up for his home and family but he feared that the gang would retaliate ,and this he realized was the heart of the problem, His fear. So he began training himself to master his fear, this took many months of his time in which he exposed himself to his fears. At last he was ready, He went to the head of the gang and killed him mercilessly and without remorse. He then started killing the rest of the gang and in doing so, he became the very thing he set out to destroy. He ruled his home by fear, just as the gang had he intimidated any who opposed him into submission and he killed any who did not back down from him. His ability to intimidate his enemies that cause the Sinstro corps to recruit him and that same trait allowed him to rise though the ranks and to become one of Sinstro's most trusted corpsmen. One day he was summoned to Qwan where gave him his mission “I need you go to earth, the green lanterns have sent at least five of their numbers there.”Sinstro said “I will leave at once”Replied Danial “Good, more corpsman will be sent as they become available.” Danial left soon after and went strait to earth. Equipment: Yellow power ring Yellow power battery Normality is dull so be weird 08:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. he has to breathe and sleep. "Don't follow the routine like a robot, dance from your heart." 08:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i'm confused. is he a cyborg with the brain of a human or a golem with the brain of a human. i'm prety sure the second one is improbable Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 16:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i'm going to rethink this claim so it's a W.I.P from now Normality is dull so be weird 08:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) k done Normality is dull so be weird 09:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC)